


Together in the end

by DekuMage



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuMage/pseuds/DekuMage
Summary: Roy cares deeply about his friend Lilina and will protect her. Sorry very terrible at summaries. Oneshot.





	Together in the end

I, in no way own the rights to Fire Emblem or its characters.  
Hope you enjoy!

As Roy ran down the steps of Castle Ostia, he had only one thing one his mind. Lilina, his childhood friend. He was worried about her, his mind dreading the things Leygance could have done to her. His worry must have shown on his face, for mere seconds later his thoughts were interrupted by his bodyguard, Marcus. “Lord Roy,” Marcus had said, “You need not worry about Lady Lilina, she is the daughter of a tough warrior , she wouldn’t be so weak as to let something like that happen to her.” Roy decided to take Marcus’ advice and not worry so much, however that went out the window the moment he saw Lilina in one of the cells in the dungeon. As quickly as he had seen her, he was in front of her cell hoping and praying she was alright. If we hadn’t already killed Leygance, Roy thought, I’d kill him for locking her down here! As the rest of Roy’s army made it to the cell, Roy quickly ordered one of their thieves to unlock the cell. Lilina, only slightly bruised up quickly left the cell and jumped into Roy’s arms. As the kept their embrace, the other members of the army snickered and looked on as the two teens silently cried into each other’s shoulders.  
After a while Roy let go of Lilina as everyone made their way outside. He told her about Lord Hector’s demise, killing Leygance, and how some of the neighboring kingdoms allied with Bern against Lycia. He told her Lord Hector’s final words, how he was tasked to protect her and how she knew the location of one of the Divine Weapons of Elibe. Afterwards she cried, and Roy was there to comfort her. Roy hated how he couldn’t do anything to comfort her. Even as he told her everything was going to be okay, he didn’t actually know that it would. But as Lilina cried into his shoulders, Roy silently swore to never let anything happen to her.  
After fighting their way through monster after monster, the army took a rest as they had finally gotten the blazing sword Durandal in their grasp. Roy was in his tent, pondering if the sword would turn against him because of his parentage. Having reached the conclusion that the sword was best to not to be wielded near him, Roy went left his tent to eat dinner, which was done as Wolt had announced previously. After finishing his meal, he went to check on Lilina as he had not seen her since the battle prior. As checking her tent had not been successful, Roy decided to check the nearby hills to see if she was there. Something Lilina had told him before was how she liked hill, as they always reminded her of her mother, a woman of the plains. Roy had found her on the tallest hill, gazing out in the distance. As he approached she turned and their eyes met. Roy saw both strength and weakness in hers , while Lilina had seen Roy’s trademark kindness and his courage. They stared at each other for a long time before Roy had averted his gaze, blushing. Lilina had wondered why but didn’t think on it too much. The two of them made small talk, laughing and joking around as the sunset on the horizon. Lilina had rested her head on Roy’s shoulder, slowly dozing off. After Roy had thought that she was asleep, he scooped her up and carried her back to her tent, ignoring the watchful gazes and whispering voices. As he set her down in her tent, Roy brushed aside some of her hair away and kissed her forehead and said “I love you, Lils.”.

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically, if you kill Leygance before going to the dungeon you won't recruit Lilina, so this ending is impossible to get. Personally don't like how this is written, but anyways please put a review if you want. Feel free to let me know if you want me to write more. Be sure to tell me what ships you want so I know.


End file.
